Kiyoraka Aisuki
Appearance Kiyoraka has two short pink pigtails, held up by hair clips. She has orange eyes. Her bust size is 1.0. She will wear the default uniform unless customized. Backstory She was born in a hospital in Sisuta Town, and she lived there her whole life. That's about it. Personality Kiyoraka is a Social Butterfly. If she witnesses murder, she'll run to a crowd and cry. She will pose if you aim a camera at her face, and will run away from a corpse or blood stain. However, the crying is fake, and as soon as she goes through all of the crowds, she will use herself as bait by holding a weapon and running in front of you. She has a few friends, though they never meet up. She has multiple phobias, and she is extremely gullible. She brings a weapon to school mainly to look cool (because that's what someone said to her). She has a crush on Taro Yamada. She has a weird fascination with paper dolls, candy, and ballgowns. She is a deredere. Phobias * Phobophobia * Spectrophobia * Atychiphobia * Cacophobia * Acrophobia * Agliophobia * Angrophobia * Anuptaphobia * Xenophobia * Arachnophobia * Astrapophobia * Autophobia * Blennophobia * Bufonophobia * Cancerophobia * Claustrophobia * Kleptophobia * Cnidophobia * Contreltophobia * Coulrophobia * Dementophobia * Dishabiliophobia * Nudophobia * Dysmorphophobia * Eremophobia * Enissophobia * Gelotophobia * Hadephobia * Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia * Iatrophobia * Kenophobia * Kynophobia * Lilapsophobia * Mysophobia * Mottephobia * Lepidopterophobia * Melissophobia * Musophobia * Myrmecophobia * Ophidiophobia * Paraskavedekatriaphobia * Pediculophobia * Placophobia * Ponophobia * Potophobia * Pharmacophobia * Radiophobia * Sataophobia * Xyrophobia * Wiccaphobia * Virginitiphobia Routine 7:00 - Kiyoraka arrives at school. 7:05 - Kiyoraka changes shoes and puts a weapon in a special place. 7:06 - 8:30 - Kiyoraka will stand under the sakura tree in the back of the school and use her phone, skipping a bit of class. 8:31 - 12:00 - Kiyoraka will go to class, sit in class, and then leave class. 12:01 - 1:30 - Kiyoraka will go back under the sakura tree in the back of the school and use her phone, skipping a bit of class. 1:31 - 2:00 - Kiyoraka will sit in class. 2:01 - Kiyoraka will grab a weapon, go to her locker, put it away, and rush back to class. 2:02 - 3:00 - Kiyoraka will go back to class and do class stuff (and clean). 3:01 - 4:30 - Kiyoraka will participate in the club activity, change shoes, and walk out of the school with her phone in her hand. Elimination Everything Else Self-explanatory. Rejection On Monday, she will talk to Taro and ask him if he can come to the gardening club later on. Leave weapons lying around everywhere to scare Taro off. On Tuesday, she thinks that Taro will be sadder than usual, so she gives him her teddy bear. Steal the teddy bear later on, and leave a fake note at his locker. On Wednesday, she will tell him that she's giving him gifts. Steal the things that were originally there (a music CD, a book, and a bento) and replace them with other things (a bra, a corpse, her weapon, and a poisoned bento). On Thursday, she will ask for Taro to help her with homework. Put an answer sheet under Kiyoraka's homework sheet. When Kiyoraka lifts it up to flip to the backside, Taro will find the answer sheet and walk away, fuming. Do these by Friday, and Kiyoraka will be rejected. Matchmaking She will be able to be paired with Eiji Fuijo. Likes * Art * Music * Photography * School * Cats * Cosplay * Reading * Friends * Family Neutral * Cooking * Drama * Occult * Science * Video Game * Anime * Money Dislikes * Martial Arts * Solitude * Violence * Gossip * Memes * Loan Sharks Dark Secret Kiyoraka has once poisoned her mother. She survived, but she still poisoned her. Quotes "Oh, you mean it? Thanksi!" (Being complimented 1-6 times) "Um, okay, it was fine the first couple of times, but you seem obsessive now." (Being complimented 7+ times) "OMG! Ah! I need to tell someone!" (Seeing a blood stain/corpse/weapon/someone kill someone else/someone carry a corpse) "Why do you have that?" (Seeing someone hold a weapon/bucket) "Oh no!" (Being gossiped to) "Yuckyuckyuck! No!" (Having liquid dumped onto her from anywhere) "I-I know what...you did. I'll c-c-call the cops." (Trying to talk to her after murder) "Scary..." (Seeing someone visibly insane/seeing someone laugh insanely/seeing someone covered in blood) "Gross!" (Seeing someone take a panty shot of another student/being victim of a panty shot) "Okey-dokey!" (Asking her to follow you/asking her to leave/asking her to distract someone/asking her for a favor) "Okay. This'll sound outlandish coming from me, but I have something very important hidden in the girl's restroom under the sink. It's a weapon. I'm frankly surprised that nobody's discovered it yet-or if they have, they were too afraid to tell. Go get it now. If you don't and someone finds it, you're going down with the ship!" (Task 1) "I have a teddy bear, and it's lost. I think it's by the swimming pool. Can you please go get it?" (Task 2) "I left some lipstick by the fountain. Would you be a dear and go get it? Please?" (Task 3) "Lying is horrible! Don't do that!" (Reacting to a lie on the internet) "That's a new low, even for her/him..." (Reacting to a truth on the internet) Tasks "Kiyoraka had left a weapon under a sink in the girl's bathroom. Find it and retrieve it." (Task 1 text) "Kiyoraka has left a teddy bear near the swimming pool. Find it and retrieve it." (Task 2 text) "Kiyoraka has left some lipstick by the fountain. Find it and retrieve it." (Task 3 text) After you complete all of her tasks, you can befriend her. Relationships Taro Yamada: She really likes him, and hopes to be able to marry him one day. Musume Ronshaku: Deteiku tries to avoid her because she smokes. Gallery Deitaku.png|Created by Mystiwaii Pink rival.png|Portrait by Tea Ma'am (thanks for letting me claim) Trivia * Despite being having xenophobia and wiccaphobia, she still is neutral about the Occult Club. * If the Guidance Counselor confronts the delinquents about their weapons, Kiyoraka will not bring any items to school anymore. This makes her unfriendable. * Kiyoraka's original name was Deteiku Abi. Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Females Category:Sisuta Town Category:Social Butterfly Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Hypnosis Club